El rey que quería tocar la luna
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Sin tomar en cuenta el capítulo 26, casi sin spoilers del capítulo 25. Pensamientos de Suou Tamaki al terminar una nueva jornada en el Host.


**El rey que quería tocar la luna…**

Tamaki sonrió ante el nuevo cierre del host. Había sido un buen día, lleno de amables y hermosas señoritas que veneraban su principesco amor generoso y desinteresado.

Sonrió también al ver que sus compañeros se veían alegres. Honey-senpai se veía feliz comiendo sus pasteles, custodiado por la cada vez menos celosa mirada de Mori-senpai, el que parecía relajado y distendido. Si hasta parecía que hablaba más que antes.

Kyoya aporreaba contento el teclado de su inseparable laptop. Seguramente las ganancias de aquél día superaban sus expectativas y cubrían las excentricidades del rey, los dulces, los costosos juegos de loza, los disfraces y todo lo que fuera necesario.

Los gemelos se aislaban a un lado. Luego de tanta sobreexposición les agradaba darse un momento para ellos, sentándose en los marcos de las enormes ventanas, mirando el horizonte mientras se hablaban en código o sin palabras, burlándose de su señor o planeando vacaciones con su juguete favorito que nunca se llevarían a cabo.

Tamaki se detuvo a mirarlos durante un instante más. Lejos, los Hitachiin eran el mayor logro del Suou. Más que la sinceridad de Ootori y la rebeldía de Haninouzka. Más que la _forzada_ permanencia de Haruhi o la nueva expresividad de Morinouzka.

Siempre tan cerrados… siempre tan ellos… Y aunque le apenaba ver ese dejo de temor en los ojos de Kaoru ante algún hecho que se escondía totalmente a sus ojos, notaba que el chico lo sobrellevaba con valor y entereza, lo que suponía una mejora y un paso más.

Entonces se enfocó en ella. En _su hija_.

Tan pequeña, tan delicada… ¿Cuándo Haruhi admitiría que era una niña que merecía mimos y protección?

-Ya es de noche. –escuchó decir a Honey-senpai.

-Esta ha sido una larga jornada. Gracias a todos por su esfuerzo de hoy.

Las limusinas les esperaban. Los dos mayores fueron los primeros en partir, y le siguieron Kyoya y los gemelos, mientras él mismo y Fujioka caminaban atrás.

-Deja que te lleve Haruhi…

-No.

-Pero ya es de noche…

-No.

-¡Kaasan! ¡Dile algo! –lloriqueó.

-Descontaré el taxi de tu aporte de hoy.

-…Supongo que entonces puedo aceptarlo.

Los tres lujosos vehículos partieron luego de una sonora despedida llena de risas. Tamaki insistió en esperar el taxi junto a su pequeña travestida, por lo que envió a su chofer a comprarse un café mientras.

El conductor del taxi estaba tan sorprendido de la dirección que le habían indicado que le pidió a los chicos sacarse una foto con él en el pórtico, para que sus compañeros le creyeran que había estado en la Academia Ouran para súper millonarios.

Fujioka tardó veinte minutos más en convencer a su senpai que andar en taxi no era una _experiencia plebeya digna de ser vivida…_

-Nos vemos mañana entonces Tamaki-senpai.

-Haruhi… -le lloró con sus ojos de cachorro- …Cuídate mucho…

Solo cuando el taxi desapareció en la oscuridad que rodeaba el camino a la ciudad, el rubio príncipe subió a su propia limusina, sintiéndose mal de no poder ayudar más a los demás.

Le encantaría que Honey-senpai tuviera los mejores dulces del mundo. Y que Mori-senpai pudiera ser el mejor guarda de todos los tiempos.

Soñaba con darle a Kyoya un futuro en donde hacía lo que su corazón deseaba y no lo que la familia imponía.

Esperaba algún día poder diferenciar a los gemelos, y sentir sus frescas risas en un lugar en donde no tuvieran que ser aceptados por ser _hijos de_, sabiéndolos felices realmente siendo dos personas y no forzosamente una.

Anhelaba darle a Haruhi todas las armas para convertirse en la mejor abogada del mundo y que pudiera ejercer su oficio sin ninguna presión. Una abogada capaz de defender a ricos y pobres con las manos bien puestas en la justicia y el bien común.

Si… solo deseaba que el hermoso sueño que vivía se prolongara tanto como fuera posible.

Miró por la ventana disfrutando del claro cielo nocturno, sin una nube, con una luna llena redonda y blanca como la nieve, coronando un día perfecto.

Por un momento recordó a su madre, y su sonrisa amenazó con quebrarse. Solo en la limusina sintió el peso de la soledad y la crueldad de su abuela. Entonces, su celular sonó. El tono correspondía a Kyoya, por lo que no dudó en contestar con la voz medio apagada.

-_Tamaki…_

-Kyoya.

-_¿Llegaste ya a casa? Espero que no hayas querido acompañar a Haruhi en el taxi solo para experimentar 'otra experiencia plebeya'…_

-C-claro que no…

Durante algunos segundos el silencio reinó entre ambos. Kyoya sabía bien que Tamaki no era especialmente fuerte cuando estaba solo, y ya conocía de memoria las dolencias del pobre corazón de su rey.

-_Levanta ese ánimo o…… no abriremos mañana._

A ambos lados de la línea, sonrisas con cierta resignación. Toosan sabía que Kaasan no quería decir eso, y Kaasan sabía que Toosan lo sabía, pero las frases sin acabar no eran sinónimo de Ootori Kyoya.

-_¿Quieres que vaya a verte?_

-Ya es muy tarde…

-_La limusina está disponible las veinticuatro horas…_

-Eres un explotador, pobre chofer.

_-Entonces sería bueno que dejaras de ver la luna y descansaras._

-Es que la quiero para mí Kyoya… quiero tocar la luna…

-_Idiota. ¿Para qué quieres la luna?_

La llegada al Estado Suou cortó la llamada. Se despidieron animosamente mientras Tamaki caminaba hacia su habitación, siempre con ese pensamiento…

_Quiero tocar la luna…_

Los retratos de sus amigos le saludaron al entrar. Entre ellos se sintió cómodo y querido. Entonces miró la luna, y notó que para verla, debía voltear y abandonar la cálida sensación que los miembros del Host le entregaban.

_Idiota, ¿para qué quieres la luna?_

Sonrió al tiempo que cerraba las ventanas.

Para variar, Kyoya tenía razón. La luna, así como Eclaire, eran bellezas lejanas que no eran para él. Eran deseos que le apartaban de la felicidad. Evocó a Haruhi y a los otros antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

No necesitaba una luna si tenía cinco hermosos soles personales a su alrededor.

Al día siguiente, al saludarlos, les dio un abrazo a cada uno.

-Muchachos… ¡Hoy me siento el rey del mundo!

Todos rieron y asintieron. Si él lo decía, así debía ser.

Por algo era su Rey.

**Finnis**


End file.
